


My Cello, My All in All

by rosewrappedstaff



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Felix Plays the Cello, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Requested fic, Vaguely implied Kate/David, mentions of trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrappedstaff/pseuds/rosewrappedstaff
Summary: The Entity does some strange things sometimes, and today that means providing a chance to practice an old hobby.
Kudos: 15





	My Cello, My All in All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basicflavortext](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Basicflavortext).



> A piece written on request of a friend of mine, who so kindly asked me to spare Felix a single day of joy. I'm afraid I didn't quite manage that, but at least he had a happy moment, no?
> 
> Kindly forgive my likely poor German, I am only a learner and I did this by memory (how foolish of me, I know) without a native speaker to check me. I am also very new to DBD and am still learning my way around the personalities of the survivors, especially those my dear friends enjoys that I do not.

The Entity does many strange things, so it was hardly a surprise when a cello materialized in the camp. They quickly realized nobody present played cello. But there was a trial team out, so they waited for them to return. 

The trial team returned, albeit not in amazing shape. Feng’s head was hanging and Jane had Meg arm around her shoulders. Felix had the telltale shaken look of someone who hadn’t quite gotten the hang of getting sacrificed and coming out swinging yet. Feng flopped down next to Yui, Jane got Meg down in time for Kate and Claudette to start trying to mom her. Felix had stopped in his tracks and was now staring at the cello. It was almost pitiful, someone who projected so much strength stopped so little. The shock didn't last long, though.

He walked over to the cello almost as if in a trance and hefted it standing. “Ich brauche ein Stuhl¹,” he muttered, and he looked around himself. He carried the instrument over to a conveniently-sized stump by the edge of the fire. He drew the bow across the strings and frowned. He set himself to tuning it, ignorant of his companions’ judgement. After a few quiet minutes he nodded and played a gentle scale. “Da sind wir.²” He looked up and creased his brow as he realized everyone was staring at him. “What?”

“You play music? On a cello?” Dwight seemed interested and almost impressed.

“Yes, my—I was taught to play as a child. I never thought I’d get another chance, but… but here we are.” Felix smiled. “So, uh… would any of you mind if I played?” When nobody gave him a direct ‘no’, Felix smiled like a kid and started to play.

He first went with a classic piece, something slow and beautiful. He stopped when he realized Nea and David were about three seconds from bashing his skull in. He pursed his lips momentarily before he tried something else: a much livelier song meant for dancing and singing. Kate got the message and left Claudette to handle Meg. With her newfound freedom, she grabbed David and dragged him into a lively, chaotic dance. He seemed to be only half-dancing and half-tripping through her steps. A few others decided that dancing was more fun than being quiet, though some toes got stepped on. 

Felix laughed as he finished and lowered his head in a slight bow when Kate applauded him. “Who would have thought you could play!” she exclaimed.

“Or play anything fun,” Meg joked. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a poem by Katherine Mansfield entitled "This is My World".
> 
> 1: "I need a chair."  
> 2: "There we are."


End file.
